Republik von Tungan
Tungan, officially Die Republik von Tungan, is a country in Northern Europe comprised of Norway, Sweden, Finland, and Baltic Territories who also posses various other territories around the globe such as it's territories in Spain (that resulted in the "Tungan-Spanish War"). Its ethnic background, though comprised of various ethnicities, is presently unified and no conflict between the ethnicities of the Republik exists. It's government is a Military Dictatorship led by Kaiser Luis Voltaire V, who took power after the death of the former leader of Tungan, Kommandant Espusa, died as a result of a siege by the LOSS Shadows squad into the Imperial Palace of Tungan. During the siege Kommandant Espusa, as well as many other high officials died and the country was in Anarchy. Kaiser Luis Voltaire V, with the support of many of the people, took power 3 days later and is now leading the re-construction efforts after the LOSS war against The Republik of Tungan. =History of Tungan= Before Die Republik von Tungan Throughout the Classical Era all the way into the Middle Ages the lands of what is now Die Republik von Tungan were controlled by various empires as well as by various Nordic tribes and Kingdoms. It's territorial claims in Spain were part of the last Chrsitian strongholds along with Kingdom Castilla y Leon defending Spain from complete Muslim control. Finally in 1492, the Kingdom of Asturias and Briones together with Castilla y Leon, defeated the Muslim Kingdoms in Spain and expelled the Muslims from the country and unified Spain for the first time in 7 centuries. Meanwhile its Norther European counterparts were trying to unify as well to defeat Czar Frederick II in Russia. In 1787 Spanish explorers sent by King Alfonso and Queen Isabella of the Kingdom of Briones, landed on the shores of Sweden and declared the land as belonging to the Kingdom of Briones. Conquest The already established kingdoms in Sweden once again united with their Finnish and Norwegian counterparts to fend off the Spanish invaders. However, the forces of the Kingdom of Briones, aligned with those of the Kingdom Asturias, proved too much for the Swedes, Norwegians, and Finnish people and as a result The Spanish Conquistadors and the Crown of Briones took over the lands within 7 years. The Kingdoms of Sweden, Norway, and Finland after much fighting finally decided, upon seeing the strength and determination of the Spaniards to unite with them rather than fight them. Tungan Civil War Many of the people of the conquered lands were Anti-Spanish and wanted to regain the fatherlands and kick out the Spaniards. In 1886, one year before the centennial of unification of the Kingdom of Tungan, a group of conspirators against the Tungan Crown stormed the Imperial Palace and killed King Wilhelm and Queen Isabella V. The resulting revolts, much like those after the death of Kommandant Espusa, allowed for the grandon of one of the Spanish explorers, Frederico De Vega, to take power. Even though he was of Spanish descend many people liked him across the land as a leader. His new "Imperial Guard" fought against the Armies of the Conspirators, called the "Nationalist Armee". Throughout the 15 years of the Civil War the Nationalist Armee gained much popularity, even with Nordic-Spanish peoples of the land. However the support for Frederico De Vega was much greater and his Imperial Guard, after many battle in which even families fought against each other, won and peace was restored to the land in 1901. In 1906, descendants of the Spanish Explorers as well as descendants of the Rulers of the Kingdoms of Sweden, Norway, and Finland signed, with the support of all the people, that no more conflict would ever arise again between the ethnicities of Die Republik von Tungan. 1906-1949: The Time of Expansion Throughout the early 20th century Die Republik von Tungan experienced major growth in it's economic abilities, as well as it's militaristic, and technological advancements. The people of Die Republik remained, as they had promised , non hostile towards each other and began to share cultural ideas. During this time the creation of historical buildings and universities as well as landmarks became very important and the building of huge historical and cultural centers in the major cities went underway. The Armed Forces of Die Republik also went under huge improvements and technological advances. The Bundeswehr as it was named right before GWI, became one of the largest military forces in the world. GWI During GWI Die Republik of Tungan remained neutral, and sought to become a world power while others sought to destroy each other. 1950-2006 Military Coups and the Rule of Daniel Wundt During this 50 year period the Republik experienced many attempted coups by high officers in the Bundeswher. A total of 5 coups were attempted. The most successful of all, led by Generalissimo Daniel Wundt in 1966 established a totalitarian government in Tungan for 40 years, until 2006. During this time wars were fought in Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania, as part of expansionism. The Spanish-Tungan War was fought as well. The Spanish-Tungan was was a conflict that aimed to take back the lands of the former Kingdom of Briones for the Spanish State, however the Bundeswher of Tungan was successful in stopping the Spanish Army. In 2006 Daniel Wundt died and with him, his totalitarian government. Tungan once again became a Republik under the rule of Espusa. The New Republik was declared in November 2nd of 2006. Tungan's presence in the world stage and GWII involvement Under the rule of Espusa,Die Republik von Tungan joined the Allied Coalition of International Defense and started to show it's presence in the world stage. It fought in the GWII against the NPO and GOONS under the Allied Coalition for International Defense, which was part of the bigger "League". During GWII, The Army, and Air Force of Die Republik von Tungan completely destroyed the nations of The Global Empire and Geffenia who were part of the NPO. After GWII Tungan experienced a huge boom in all aspects. It's military became much more powerful, it's economic system bigger and it began trades with many nations. The people of Die Republik of Tungan were very happy. After the GWII Die Republik con Tungan became part of the Nordreich alliance. Espusa's attempted coup of ACID With the alliance he was part of in ruins after many of it's good members left Espusa was furious and thought that he had to do something about it. He contacted the GOONS alliance and asked for their help in taking of ACID in order that he may re-establish it as a strong alliance. Spies from ACID in the GOONS HQ as well as the backing down of Espusa's supporters in ACID (except for Stevepac of Destiny) led to militaristic action from ACID's ally, the League of Small SuperPowers (LOSS). The LOSS Shadows Squad took the country by surprise and infiltrated the Imperial Palace . During this time Die Republik von Tungan had also acquired a nuclear weapon. During the siege Espusa was killed and the resulting attacks from the LOSS shadow squad as well as being leader-less left the country in a state of anarchy for 3 days. The Army of the Republik was going to counterattack but threats against the country with nuclear strikes if Tunga launched any attacks including launching it's own nuclear weapon, resulted in the Senate opting for Surrender rather than have the people of Die Republik suffer and die. After the 3rd day of anarchy, the senate unanimously, with support from the majority of the populace chose Kaiser Luis Voltaire V as the new leader of Die Republik von Tungan. Luis Voltaire's Government, Negotiations with LOSS/ACID, and Reconstruction Luis Voltaire V had to accept the surrender terms send to him by ACID and LOSS. These surrender terms were absurd and aimed to leave Die Republik von Tungan completely defenseless. The terms were: 1. Repay all aid given to him by ACID members to help him purchase his nuke. 2. De-commission nuclear weapon immediately. 3. De-commission air force 4. Pay ACID $1,000,000 5. Pay ACID 100 Tech 6. You aren't allowed to invest in your nation until the debt is cleared. 7. You allow ACID to live in peace without prejudice. 8. If you join another alliance, you agree to not get them involved in conflict with loss or acid over this issue. Friends of Luis Voltaire V, namely Kaiser Martens of Deutschland, Archon, Emperor B, and Striderwannabe, all of Nordreich delegated with LOSS over the terms as they saw them unfair as did Luis Voltaire V. After 2 days of talks the final terms were settled, they included reducing the tech from 100 to 35, and to decommission only 1/3 of the Uberluftwaffe, all the rest still stood as well as the 1,000,000 which wre paid by Kaiser Martens of Deutschland. After the negotiations came Reconstruction. In the short time in power of Luis Voltaire V, almost half of the reconstruction efforts have already been completed. Trade with countries has already been re-established and Die Republik von Tungan is quickly on it's way to superpower strength once again. The Republik shall rise once again! =Economy= The economic activity of the Republik before the creation of the Republik was little to none, it was a self dependent state in which all aspects of the economy would rely on a massive system of a socialized economy. After Espusa was declared the leader of the Republik a steady rise in trading with other nations proved very successful at establishing the Republik in the world trade stage. The establishment of a stock market system, the Die Republik Stock Market (RSM) as well as heavy investments in trading , as well as the technological advancements and infrastructure build up of the country during this time also proved to be successful at raising the living conditions of the citizens. Throughout the middle of Espusa's rule a small decline in trading activity due to the cancellation of trades between certain countries led to a short period of economic depression. In the recent attacks by LOSS and the subsequent sanctions imposed the country went through its own version of the Great Depression. Under the leadership of Luis Voltaire V it has however, returned to Pre-War levels and the country is well on it's way to becoming a even greater economic power. =Armed Forces= The military spending of Die Republik von Tungan is kept a well guarded secret. Its stockpiles of weapons are exceedingly growing such as it's stockpile of Cruise Missiles. The Armed Forces are called the Bundeswehr and is comprised of the Uberluftwaffe and the Heer. Every male as soon as they reach 18 has to enlist in either the Heer or the Uberluftwaffe and after 1 year of duty is dismissed. UberLuftwaffe The Air Force of the Rpublik is called the UberLuftwaffe. It's airfraft are some of the most technologically advanced and include Tupolev Tu-160s and B-1B Lancers as well as Su-30 MKI and F-22 Raptor Fighters, It's Fighter numbers were depleted somewhat during the recent was with LOSS but the UberLuftwaffe is already purchasing more. It has numerous bases around the world and in it's territories such as the ones in Spain and Germany. It has stationed these aircraft strategically around the world so that they can reach any destination in the world in a matter of minutes Heer The Heer, the Army of the Republik is one of the fastest growing and most technologically advanced armies in the world. The Heer has recently created a West Point like academy for the Heer, called the Republik Heer Akademie, where students learn what they need to be top notch soldiers and leaders. The Heer's Soldier count is steadily rising and as a result of the recent conflict with LOSS getting trained in urban combat more vigorously.